Alec's Adventure in Los Angeles
by Angelbane098
Summary: Alec always made his owns decisions in his life, but when his parents arrange a marriage, Alec runs away from home where no one will know who he is or where his family will find him. He meets a girl who's a Shadowhunter but acts like a normal teen. Will his family find him and force him to come home? Did he run away to get away from his old life or did he run to find a better life?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. this is my first story and I'm new at this so if you hate it; then just tell me in reviews. You can give me some suggestions to make the story better in reviews also. I know the title sucks also; I could think of anything to call this story so if you think of anything let me know. This story is after COHF or how I think happened after . **

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Once there was a teenage boy named Alexander Lightwood but people called him a Alec. he lives in the New York Institute He had three siblings and their names were Isabelle but people called her Izzy, Max and Jace. Jace is Alec, Izzy's and Max's adopted brother. Max died during the war. Alec and Izzy's parents were shadow hunters and were away most of the time. Alec was the responsible one of the three. He dated Magnus Bane during the war against Valentine Morgenstern. Magnus broke up with Alec after Alec went behind Magnus' back and went to see his ex-girlfriend Camille and ask her about Magnus' past.

There also was a girl named Angela. She was born in Los Angeles. Her parents names were Tony and Sarah. Her father Tony came from a family of shadow hunters who left the Clave way before Tony was born. His parents told him the truth when he was 18 and he decided that his children would be shadow hunters. Sarah was a mundane. Sarah left Angela and Tony when Angela was three years old. Tony raised Angela to be a great shadow hunter. The story starts after the war and Alec and Magnus are still apart. Alec started to have visions of a girl that he has never met before and stared to wonder who it was.

Alec was sitting in his room with Jace and Izzy when their parents walked into his room. His mom accepted the fact that her oldest son was gay but his father didn't take it very well. His parents were arguing about something when they walked into Alec's room. Robert looked sternly at his wife and said. "I don't understand why you think it's a good idea to let our son marry someone of his own gender."

Maryse put her hands on her hips and said 'I don't know why you can't accept Alec for who he really is."

You two do realize I'm right here right? said Alec.

Maryse and Robert look at the three teens and remembered that they weren't suppose to hear the conversation they were having. They all look at each other for a while in silence.

"Ok, since you guys were talking about Alec and now we want to know why you two were talking about him." said Izzy.

Robert sighs and says "Your mother and I were just talking about a marriage for Alec."

Alec gets off his bed and stares at his parents in shock. he is completely speechless that his own parents would arrange a marriage for him. When he finally finds his voice he yells "You're arranging a marriage for me!?"

Maryse starts walking towards Alec to try to explain the situation when Alec runs past his parents and out the door and into the hallway. Robert yells "Alexander! Alexander wait let us explain!"

Alec runs straight to the library and closes the door. He puts a locking rune on the doors. He hurries down the steps of the library to the portal and then does the combination to the portal. While he waiting for the portal to open he hears footsteps hurrying down the hallway. He looks at the portal and thinks really about the girls he has seen in his visions. He then runs towards the portal and jumps through it. The whole Institute starts to shake and everyone stops walking fast down the hallway and realizes what Alec has done. They run to the library and try to open the doors. When they wouldn't open they realize that Alec had used a locking rune. Jace then uses an unlocking rune to unlock the doors and rush into the library. They all find the portal open and Alec gone.

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter of the story and I promise its longer than the first. I'm sure that this chapter might be better than the first.**

**I own nothing. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Alec landed on his hands and knees and looked around at his surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar to him. He got up and started walking down the sidewalk. He kept walking till he got closer to what he guessed was downtown of whatever city he was in. While he was walking he heard a voice he recognized calling his name "Alec!"

He turned around to see Luke running towards him. Alec was surprised that he would see someone he knew walking around whatever city he was in. Alec got out his shock just as Luke approaches him and said "Luke, what are you doing here?"

Luke sticks out his hand and Alec shakes it. Luke looks at Alec for a second the says "I should be asking you the same thing."

Alec looks away and takes a deep breath. "I ran away from home because my parents were arranging a marriage for me. I couldn't believe that my own parents would do that to me. My mother was about to explain but I didn't want to hear their excuses, so I ran straight to the library and locked the doors then opened the portal. They don't give a damn about what I want or what I have to say. All they care about is fixing their reputation."

Luke nods and sighs "So then you jumped through the portal and ended up here?" he asks.

Alec looks at him and says "I have had visions of some girl for a few months now. I thought of her and it brought me here."

"Oh I see. I know that you don't want me to tell your parents where you are so you can stay until you find the girl from your visions." says Luke.

Alec looks at Luke in shock. He looks around at their surroundings and says "You live in the city? Speaking of the city; what city are we in anyways?"

"The city we are in is Los Angeles. I live a few miles away near an old family friend. I'm trying to teach my friends his little girl about the shadow hunter world until he finds an actual tutor." says Luke.

Alec nods his head and says "Ok, since you are the only person I know now I guess I could come with you to our house."

"Well come on my car is over here. I have to get to their house anyways her next lesson in an hour." Luke says while starting the way Alec was walking when they first saw each other.

Alec walks with Luke to his car and they both get in it. While on the drive to Luke's friends house, Alec was looking out the window at the city. He had only been outside of New York when they were going to Idris. He had never been outside of New York to go to another city in the country. They drove for twenty minutes until they got to Luke's house. They got out of the car and walked next door. Luke opened the gate to the backyard of his neighbors and they both walked in the backyard. Alec notices that his neighbor has a stable in their yard. He keeps walking and accidentally bumps into some one.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." says Alec. He looks to his right to see a girl about seventeen years old with long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh no, it was my fault. I'm Angela." says the girl as she holds her hand out for him to shake.

Alec takes her hand and shakes it and says "I'm Alec."

"Alec? Is that short for something?" asks Angela.

"It's short for Alexander but everyone calls me Alec." says Alec.

"Hey Angela, I see you met Alec." Luke says as he comes up to Alec from behind.

"Oh Luke, You know Alec?" asks Angela.

Luke nods and says "Yeah, he's a family friend and he's staying at my place for a little while."

"Oh ok. When did he get into town?' asks Angela.

"He just got into town today and I forgot to tell your dad that he was coming." says Luke.

Does he know about the you know what?" asks Angela.

Luke nods and says "Yes, he knows about the shadow hunter world. He's a shadow hunter like you."

Angela smiles and says "Great now I won't be the only one in your tutoring lessons about the shadow world."

Alec nods and says "I wouldn't mind joining you guys for shadow hunter lessons for a bit."

"OK, so I'm going to get the lesson for today ready." says Luke.

Angela and Alec weren't paying attention because they were staring at each other wondering where the other has been all their life.

"Oh ok. Well since we both are here why don't we start the lesson early?" asks Angela.

"I'm fine with that." says Luke.

They all walk into Angela's house and start their lesson. During the lesson, Alec wondered what his family was doing right now. Angela was thinking about taking a chance and letting Alec into her heart.

Back at the New York Institute things were terrible. Maryse and Robert had warned the Clave that their oldest son had run away. The Clave then warned every shadow hunter in the world to keep their eyes open for him and report his whereabouts if they have seen him. Maryse was now crying on the couch because she blames herself for Alec running away; Robert was pacing trying to figure out where their son could have gone; Izzy and Jace were bickering with one another.

"That's it! I'm calling Magnus and telling him what's happened. I don't car if you like it or not Jace!" Isabelle says pulling out her phone and dialing Magnus' number.

Magnus was watching TV with Chairman snuggled on his chest. His phone starts ringing and he picks it up and says "Hello?"

"Magnus." Isabelle said her voice filled with relief and sorrow.

"Isabelle I told Alec that I didn't want to speak to him or his family every again." Magnus says.

"Magnus it's Alec. He's run away." Isabelle says on the verge of tears.

Magnus sits up and just sits there shocked. Chairman hisses at Magnus but Magnus wasn't paying attention. He just can't believe that his Alexander would run away. "What do you mean he ran away?" Magnus asks worried.

"He went through the portal and we have no idea where." said Isabelle.

"I'm on my way." Magnus said while walking towards the door while putting on his jacket.

Magnus got in a cab and rode to the Institute. When he got out he saw Isabelle at the front door waiting for him. He walked up the steps and pulled her into a hug. She started to cry after he pulled her into the hug. She continued to sob in his arms while he rubbed her back and whispered reassuring words in her ear. She pulled away and wiping away her tears.

"What exactly happened that made him run away?" Magnus asked.

"Well my parents walked into Alec's room and they were talking about an arranged marriage for Alec. Alec got really pissed and ran out of the room to the library. He locked the door, opened the portal and jumped through it to someplace only he would think of." Isabelle said while still crying and wiping more tears from her face.

Magnus just started at her with a very shocked look on his face. Izzy waves her hand in front of his face and the look on his face doesn't change. "Ok say something Magnus because you're starting to freak me out."

"I'm trying to process what you said in my head and think of a place he could have gone to through the portal." Magnus says while siting on the steps of the Institute. Izzy sits next to him and sighs.

"We'll find him, I promise" Izzy says putting her head on his shoulder.

**O****k so Angela and Alec have met and Magnus just entered the story. The story will get better. **

**Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys I'm back with a new chapter for you guys. I have a few ideas for the story that I'm still debating on and if you have any ideas for the story let me know. COHF comes out on Tuesday and I'm really excited!**

**I don't own anything. It belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Back in Los Angeles, Alec was having a blast. He got to see and hang out with Angela almost every day. Alec got to know Angel better and found out that they had a bit in common like reading and falling a sleep during history lessons. Angela got to know Alec more and started to develop feelings for him. The more time Alec spent with Angela the more he started to debate about his feelings for her and his feelings for Magnus. Angela and Alec trained hard each day and Alec started to realize that Angela was a pretty good shadow hunter. Angela got invited to a friend's house for a party and she asked Alec if he wanted to come along with her and he told her he didn't want to go because parties weren't his thing. Angela walked down the stairs wearing a cute outfit. She checked her purse to make sure that she had her phone and her keys. She was almost out the door when she heard a voice shout behind her "Hey, where are you going?"

Angela turned around to see her father Tony sitting on the couch watching TV. Angela sighed and said "Jake's having a party at his place and he invited me."

Tony turned his head to look at her and asked "Alec going with you?"

Angela shook her head. Tony looked surprised and asked "Why isn't he going with you? Don't you guys hang out like all the time?"

"I asked him to come with me but he said parties weren't his thing." said Angela, who was tuning towards the door to go to the party.

"Hold it! You aren't going to that party unless Alec goes with you. I know your going to say 'He doesn't want to go' but that doesn't mean he shouldn't go with you and meet some of your friends." said Angel's dad.

"Ok, I'll go ask him again if he wants to go with me." Angela said while walking out the door.

Angela walks over to Luke's and rings the doorbell. Alec answers the door looking like he was about to go out somewhere. The both stand at the door for a moment in silence. Angela decides to break the award silence. and says "Hey."

"Hey, I was about to come over and see if you still needed a date for that party your going to." says Alec while looking down at his shoes.

Angela chuckles and says "Yeah, I was about to ask you to come with me to the party. My dad wants you to go with me so I don't get in trouble."

Alec nods his head in agreement and says "Well let's go then.

He walks out the door and offers Angela his arm which she gladly takes. They get in Angela's car and drive to the party. They arrive at the party and already the party was getting out of hand. There were over 400 kids at Angela's friend Jake's house. Angela introduces Alec to her friends: Carly, Ashley, Hannah, Jake, Diana, and Nick. Every has a blast at the party. The girls tried to get Alec to dance but after many failed attempts they gave up on trying to get him to dance. During the party, Angela noticed Jake was giving Alec dirty looks like he was jealous of Alec. Angela thought that Jake and Alec were actually getting along and would be good friends. Angela and Alec stay at the party for another half hour before they decide that it was late and they had a big day of training tomorrow. Angela and Alec drive home in silence. Alec knows that Angela is upset with something but doesn't know what she's upset about. They get back to Angela's house and get out of the car and go in Angela's backyard. Alec decides he has had enough of the awkward silence between them and says "What's wrong?"

Angela looks at him and says "Nothing's wrong."

Alec grabs her arm gently and stops walking. She stops walking as well and turns to face him. Alec sighs and says "I'm not an idiot; I know that your upset with something."

Angela sighs and walks over to her patio furniture. Alec follows her and they sit down. Angela looks at Alec and says. "I just can't believe that Jake was looking at you like you were trash."

Alec looks at her confused and asks "What do you mean?"

"I mean he was narrowing his eyes at you and every one of our friends saw it. He was looking at you like you were up to no good." Angela say looking down at her hands.

Alec looks at the ground and says "Well I guess he has the right to do that because you have known him longer and he is one of your best friends."

Angela looks at him and says sternly "No, he doesn't. He doesn't have the right to glare at you and treat you the way he was tonight."

Alec is touched that Angela is defending him in a way that he thought no one else would. He looks up at the stars and starts to think about his family back in New York and how worried they must be. He knows that by now Isabelle would have called Magnus and told him everything that's happened. Angela notices him deep in thought and asks "Alec, are you ok?"

Alec looks at her and says "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about my family and how worried they must be."

Angela nods and says "I can't tell you what to do Alec. All I know is that I've never felt this way about someone like you before."

Alec blushes and says "I kind of have been wanting to say the same thing to you but then I thought you would laugh at me and think I was a dork."

Angela chuckles. Alec looks to his left and says "See you are laughing at me."

Angela turns to look at him and says "No silly, I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing with you."

Angela kisses Alec's cheek while he says "Oh, I knew that."

They laugh with one another for a few minutes and while they are doing that they don't notice Tony and Luke looking at them through the kitchen window and see how happy they are.

**So Angela admitted to Alec she likes him. Do you think Alec will start to feel the same way or will his feelings for Magnus get in the way? I'm thinking maybe the next chapter should be from Magnus' POV but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you guys think should happen in reviews. I would love some suggestions on this story. Also tell me if you like it or you hate it.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I got another chapter for you all. I thought maybe a few chapters should be in someone's pov. This chapter I decided should be from Magnus' pov. I'm running out of ideas for the story so it might take me longer to write chapters.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Magnus POV**

I just can't believe that my Alexander would run away like that. After Izzy told me told me what happened, I went to Alec's room to find something that would help me find Alec. Going through his things started to make me miss him even more than I did before. It also started to bring back so of our greatest memories while we were together: when he came to my loft and asked me out. Our first kiss. When he shared his strength with me. The kiss we shared in front of the Clave. Our vacation around the world. The night we first made love. They all came back to me in one big memory. I knew that Alec would probably return someday but his parents were almost positive that he would never come home knowing that he was going to be married to a girl. I knew Alec would be angry with his parents for arranging a marriage, but I didn't think he would be angry with them and missing for an entire week.

After I look around Alec's room three times for something that would help me find him but came up empty each time. I went through his desk and found some notes on demons and some other crap that wouldn't be useful in finding him. After wasting an hour, I decide I can't stay in his room any longer or all the horrible memories of our breakup come back and go back to my loft. When I get home Chairman is laying on the couch sleeping peacefully. I go over to him and pick him up. I pet him and I hear him purr. he then looks at me with his very cute eyes looking sad; their saying "_Is Alec ok?"_

I sigh and say to him "Alec will be fine. He just needed to get away from home for a little while."

After I put him back on the couch, I go to the kitchen to get his dinner. While the Chairman was eating his dinner peacefully in the kitchen, I went to my study. I found a big map of the world and put it across the wall. After 10 cups of coffee and staring at the map for hours and pinpointing places Alec could have possibly gone; I hear the buzzer from the intercom go off. I look at the clock and see that its 8:30 am. I sigh and rub my face with my hands. I had stared at the map for over 12 hours. I hear the buzzer from the intercom again. Whoever is outside my house doesn't want me to find Alexander. I press the intercom button and say "Who the hell is this and what the hell do you want? I'm very busy so you better be dying."

On the other side of the intercom, I hear a voice filled with sympathy. "Magnus, it's Tessa, Izzy and Jace. Let us up so we can help you find Alec."

I think about it for a minute and then let all three of them in up. I wait a minute for them to come up the stairs. I hear a knock at the door. I go to the door and open it. I'm greeted by a sad look from Tessa, a red face that looks like its been crying all night from Izzy and an annoyed face from Jace. I gesture them all into the loft, and then I shut the door. Tessa takes a step towards me and gives me a hug. I return the hug and say "Thank you for coming to help with the search Tessa."

Jace goes into the living room and sits on the couch. I roll my eyes and go into the living room with Tessa and Izzy. Izzy sits on the couch next to Jace while Tessa and I sit in chairs on both sides of the couch. We sit there for a few minutes in silence. Jace breaks the silence and says "Ok, so what's our plan to find Alec?"

I rub my eyes and say "Well I have a map pinned on the wall in the study. I pinpointed some places Alec could have possibly gone."

"Ok so now we can cross of the locations that have confirmed that Alec wasn't at." said Izzy.

We all get up and walk into the study. Tessa, Izzy and Jace see a map that has a lot of push pins and markings from a marker on it. They are all shocked that I had done so much on the map so far. I look at them and say "Lets find our missing shadow hunter."

**I know this chapter is short and I'm running out of ideas for this story. So if you have any ideas let me know through reviews. I was thinking maybe next chapter Angela and Alec should kiss, what do you guys think? Or I was thinking they should go to a downworlder party? Or both?**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Here's another chapter and I have a feeling you guys are going to like this one. This chapter took a while to come up with because I tried to get a lot in this chapter. I'm getting my copy of COHF tomorrow and I'm excited to read it.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare **

Angela and Alec were done training for the day and were very bored. Angela called all her friends to see if they wanted to hang out with her and Alec but they all said they were busy. Angela and Alec were sitting in front of the TV very bored. While watching some random boring TV show, Angela got a great idea for Alec and Angela to do tonight. Angela grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Alec givers her a confused look and then Angela says with excitement "I just got an awesome idea!"

"What's your awesome idea?" asks Alec.

"We go to a downworlder party." says Angela.

"Ok a few things on that subject. First off that does sound fun. Second, are there any warlocks in this city who throw parties?" says Alec.

"Yep the high warlock of Los Angeles is and one second I will check with someone goes to every one of his parties." says Angela, who was pulling out her cell phone and dialed someone's number. She puts her cell phone to her ear and waits a minute before saying "Hey clan leader Alicia. What's going on with the clan? Has everyone been behaving or getting into big enough trouble that I have to put them in their place?"

Alec was surprised that she was close to the clan leader of Los Angeles clan. "Is he throwing a huge party tonight?" he heard Angela ask.

'Yes, you rule! We will see you tonight. I have an old friend in town and he's coming to the party with me tonight. Ok, see you tonight." says Angela hanging up her phone.

"I take it there is a downworlder party going on tonight." says Alec.

"You got that right. It's at midnight, so we have all day to get ready for it. We can't tell my dad or Luke that we are going to a downworlder party." says Angela, who gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Why can't we just tell Luke, but not your dad?" asks Alec who followed Angela into the kitchen.

"I guess we could tell Luke but I'm not sure if he would keep our secret. I once tried to go to a downworlder party by myself and Luke told my dad and I got in trouble." says Angela while getting two Diet Cokes out of the fridge.

Angela walks over to Alec and hands him one of the Diet Cokes she has in her hands. Alec takes it and opens it. He takes a sip of it and says "I know that its none of my business but why doesn't your dad ever let you go demon hunting?"

Angela puts the can on the counter and looks down at it. She doesn't look at him in the eye. Alec puts two fingers under her chin and forces her to look at him in the eyes. He notices that sadness is starting to form in her eyes. Alec gets the idea that he shouldn't have asked that and says "If you don't want to tell me its fine."

"Ok. Now let's go tell Luke out plan for tonight." says Angela while walking towards the patio door.

Alec follows her and starts to wonder why she got sad when he asked about demon hunting. They go over to Luke's house and tell him about their plans to go to a downworlder party. He agreed to cover for them if Tony asked what they were doing. It was 11:30 and Angela and Alec were dressed for the party. They took a cab to the High Warlock of Los Angeles loft. When They got there Alec started to remember all the times he went over to Magnus' loft for a party or just to be with him. They press the button for the intercom. "Who is this and what do you want?" says a voice through the intercom.

"Hey Jay, it's Angela. I'm with a friend and we are here to party." Angela says.

"Ok, so remember not to kill any of my guests and you guys can party as much as you want." Jay says through the intercom.

They hear a ping and open the door and head up to the loft. When they get to the loft; the door was open with the host leaning against the door frame. Alec had to admit that Jay was tall and skinny like Magnus but had blond hair and brown eyes. They entered the loft and saw a lot of downworlders. Alec had to admit again that the party wasn't as big as Magnus' but it was still a party. "As you can see more downworlders came to my party instead of the High Warlock of Brooklyn's ." says Jay.

"I hear that Magnus Bane's parties are ten times better than anyone else who throws a party." says Angela while looking at the crowd.

Alec stays silent and remembers when he first went to Magnus' party and Magnus flirted with Alec by telling Alec to call him. "Alec!" says Angela while snapping her fingers in front of him.

"What?" asks Alec.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale." says Angela.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just need something to drink." Ales says.

"The bar is somewhere. Alicia and Jazmine are already and are looking for you." Jay says.

"Ok, let's go find them." says Angela who took Alec's hand and led him into the crowd.

Alec blushes at the fact that he and Angela are holding hands. Alec thought that he would never feel this way about a girl before, but now he doesn't mind the feelings he has for Angela. He looks around and sees people staring at them and some are even glaring. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud scream. "Angela!" yells the voice the scream came from.

"Alicia! Jazmine!" screams Angela.

Angela runs forward to a vampire and a werewolf. She hugs the vampire first, then hugs the werewolf. Alec can tell that the three girls are really close. Angela turns to Alec and says "Alec come here. I want you to meet my two best friends who are downworlders."

Alec walks towards Angela and smiles at the two downworlders. Alec notices that the vampire looks about 18 years old with dark skin and hazel eyes. She has long black hair. The werewolf looked about 16 years old with light brown wavy hair. She has brown eyes. Both of the girls faces read "I'm nice and I want to be your friend." but Alec knew he had to be careful around downworlders.

"So your Alec?" asks the vampire.

"Yeah, I'm Alec." says Alec.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alicia and this is Jazmine." says Alicia who gestured to the werewolf.

"Nice to meet you two." says Alec.

"So, I see the bitch has a new boyfriend." says a voice.

Everyone turns to see a girl with dark black hair. She looks 17 years old and had a big attitude towards Angela. "Hey Alexis" says Angela who was referring to the girl who just walked up to the group.

"So what's his name?" asks Alexis, ignoring Angela completely.

"My name's Alec." says Alec.

"I bet he would make a great snack." says Alexis, whose fangs were starting to come out.

"Alexis, we don't eat friends of Angela's. You know that." Alicia says sternly.

"Whatever, I came by to tell you that I'm heading back to the hideout." says Alexis.

"Ok, make sure everyone's not doing anything stupid." says Alicia.

Alexis tells Alicia that she'll keep an eye on everything and leaves. Angela then explains to Alec that Alexis is Alicia's second in command. Alec now understands why Alexis was here and reporting to Alicia. "Well lets hangout until the parties over. Which won't be for another couple of hours." says Jazmine.

"Ok, I'm fine with that." says Alec.

The four teens talk, dance and drink for 2 hours, because at 1:30; Alec decided that it was time for him and Angela to get home. They get a cab to drive them home. When they get to Luke's, Angela pays the driver and they get out of the car. Alec and Angela walk slowly towards the door. Wile walking, Angela looks at Alec and see's that he has a smile on his face. "So, I take it you had a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, I had a blast actually. Especially because I got to party with you." Alec says.

"That's good because I had fun with you tonight too." Angela says with a smile.

Angela stops walking for a second. Alec stops walking also and turns to look at her. Alec gets confused on my she stopped walking and asks her "What is it?"

Angela looks at him and take one steps toward him. She closes her eyes and presses her lips to his. Alec is shocked for a moment and then closes his starts kissing her back. Alec put his hands on her waist and Angela places her arms around Alec's neck. The kiss was slow at first but then started to get more passionate. When the need for air was too much they broke the kiss. Alec blushes and then says "Wow."

Angela who was also blushing after the kiss says "Yeah wow."

**So Angela and Alec had their first kiss. if you have any suggestions for this story let me know through reviews. Maybe Maia, Jordan should go to Los Angeles to visit Luke and see Alec is in Los Angeles and has been in Los Angeles the whole time? Should they call Magnus and have him come to Los Angeles and make him convince Alec to come back to New York? The next chapter will be time skipped like a week or two. Tell me if you guys like it or you hate.**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm going to be updating a lot this summer so you can expect a lot of updates. I need some ideas for this story so if you guys got any please tell me through reviews or message me.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Two weeks after the party and Alec's life couldn't be better. Alec and Angela were officially dating and were very happy. They got to see each other every day and went on dates every night. Luke trained them every day but each time he saw Alec the more he wondered how Alec's family was holding up. Back in New York, the Lightwood family was miserable. The Clave gave up on the search for Alec. Maryse and Robert begged the Clave to keep searching but the Clave told them that since they had no leads to follow they couldn't the search. The Clave was ready to declare Alec dead when the Lightwoods begged them to Lightwoods time to find him. The Clave gave them two weeks to find him. Maia and Jordan helped the Lightwoods; so did Magnus and Simon but they came up empty. Magnus never realized how much he loved Alec until he was gone. Maia and Jordan had to go to Los Angeles to report to Luke about the status on finding Alec. They felt bad about leaving but promised to hurry back to help with the search. Maia and Jordan fly to Los Angeles and get a cab to take them to Luke's house. They get to Luke's house and get out of the cab. They pay the driver and walk up to the front door. Jordan knocks on the door and they wait for a second before knocking again.

"Maybe he's not home." says Jordan.

"His car is here. He said that if he doesn't answer, then he is next door." says Maia, who started walking towards Angela's backyard.

Jordan follows her and looks around at their surroundings. He walks into Maia; who had stopped walking and was staring at something. "Maia why did you-" Jordan says before Maia puts a hand over his mouth and points at what she's staring at.

Jordan looks in the direction that Maia is pointing and his eyes widen. In front of them is Alec talking to Angela who was brushing her horse. They are in front of the stable and Alec says something that makes Angela laugh. Maia and Jordan start walking backwards to Luke's front door. Once they get to the front of Luke's house, Maia takes her hand off of Jordan's mouth. "We have to call Isabelle. Like now." says Maia who pulled out her cell and dialed Isabelle's number.

Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Magnus and Mayrse and Robert are all looking at a map of the world when Isabelle's phone starts going off. Isabelle looks at the caller ID and see's that its Maia calling. Isabelle picks up and says. "Hey Maia. How's LA?"

"Isabelle! Alec is here in Los Angeles!" says Maia over the phone.

"He is!?" says Izzy. "Maia and Jordan saw Alec."

"They have? Is he ok?" asks Maryse.

"Is he ok?" asks Izzy.

"We saw him for only a minute but he looked fine." says Maia.

"Ok. Get out of sight and find a place where he won't suspect he would hide. Jace, Simon, Magnus and I are on our way." says Izzy before hanging up.

Maia told Jordan what Izzy told her and they find an abandoned house at the end of the street. They take their things inside and Maia calls Izzy and tells her their hide out place. Izzy tells everyone where Maia and Jordan are hiding out. "Your mother and I are going with you." says Robert after Izzy tells them where they will be hiding out.

"No you guys need to stay here. If the clave comes by and we are all gone, they'll get suspicious. You need to stay here and give them updates on the search." says Izzy.

"But if my son is on the over side of the country then we need to go with you." says Maryse.

"Yeah but if he sees you two then he will run away again and we will never find him." says Jace.

"We'll go to LA , talk to him and convince him to come back." says Izzy.

"Ok just be careful. Bring Alec back please!" says Maryse.

"We will." says Izzy as she walks over to her mom and hugs her.

Jace, Izzy, Simon and Magnus packed their bags and everything they thought was necessary to take to LA. Magnus was on the verge of leaving everyone behind and just going to LA and finding Alec himself. Magnus knew he couldn't do that to Izzy and Jace. Izzy and Jace were worried that Alec would be ready to run at the first sight of them or he would stay in LA and explain everything. Magnus made a portal and Simon went through it first. Then Jace and Izzy and finally Magnus. After they all got through the portal and got in Los Angeles, they went to the place that Maia and Jordan were hiding out.

"When you saw him, how was he? Was he scared? Happy? Brainwashed and not himself?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus, he looked happy." says Maia

"Why did he look happy when he knew we were all worried about him?" asked Jace.

"I don't know. Maybe he happy that he didn't have to worry about that arranged marriage." says Simon.

Magnus goes to the window to see the house they caught Alec at. He saw Alec and Angela walking on the sidewalk with Alec's arm around Angela's waist. He was smiling and Angela was laughing. Magnus got jealous when he saw this. He balled his hands into fists and kept them like that until his knuckles turned white. Jace notices this and goes over to the curtain and shuts it.

"You looking out the window and seeing if he's out there is going to get us caught." says Jace.

"Well, how am I suppose to think of a plan with you guys when he is just down the street from me and he's dating a girl? asked Magnus.

"Wait, Alec is seriously dating a girl?" asked Simon.

"Yes he is and I just saw him with her." says Magnus who was on the verge of tears.

Izzy went over to Magnus and gathered him in a hug. When Magnus got into Izzy's arms he started to sob. Jace, Simon Maia, and Jordan couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They knew that Alec might be over Magnus, but they never imagined him being with a girl. Magnus wiped the tears and looked at the group and said "Ok, now that the sob scene is over. How are we going to get my Alec back?"

**What is Magnus planning? I need more ideas for this story. Nisandfeline thanks for the idea and I'm using the "they catch Angela and Alec on a date" part in the next chapter. **

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you guys. I have a feeling you guys are going to like this one.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Alec woke up this morning with a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't know why he had this feeling but he decided to ignore it and go on with his day of his new life. He told Luke about the feeling and Luke suggested that demons could be in the area and were going to attack. Alec told him that it wasn't that kind of feeling but like he was in danger. Luke assured him that he was safe from any danger that was in the area. Alec felt better and went over to Angela's to hang out. Angela told Luke that she wanted to take Alec out on the horses for a date. Alec walked into the barn to see Angela brushing her dads horse. Alec crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her check and said "Good morning angel."

Angela giggled and said "Good morning handsome."

She turned to face him and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Angela's dads horse Rose neighed and Alec jumped two feet into the air. Angela started to laugh and Alec glared at her. He was embarrassed that his girlfriend was laughing at him because a horse scared him. He had to admit that it was embarrassing that an 18-year-old would jump at the first noise that would interrupt them. he continued to glare at her and said "So you think that was funny?"

Angela was on the verge of falling to the ground from laughing so hard. When she finally calms down, she says "No, its hilarious."

Alec grabs Angela's waist and twirls her around. She laughs and yells "Alec stop it!"

Alec stops twirling Angela around and puts her back on the ground. He looks at her and then at the horse. Angela notices his confusion and says "I thought for our date, we could take the horses up the trail and go for a picnic."

Alec smiles and says "I love the idea of a picnic on the trail."

"Ok, so you're going to ride my dads horse and I'm going to ride mine. My dads horse's name is Rose and my horse is named Ryan. My dad wanted Rose to be brushed first before Ryan because I spend an hour brushing Ryan's mane. " says Angela

"I'm fine with that. I'll go in the house and start packing the basket for our picnic. Anything you want in particular?" says Alec

"Just to have you with me." says Angela

Alec kisses her on the lips before walking out of the barn. Alec walks into her house and sees Tony putting some food in the basket. "Oh, I thought Angela already had dinner planed." Alec says while walking over to the counter and starts leaning over it.

"She does but I thought of some side dishes and desert you guys could have." Tony says while putting more food in the basket.

Alec starts to lean over the counter more to see what's inside. He sees candles, plastic silverware, plates, and plastic cups inside the basket. Tony notices Alec trying to look inside the basket so he puts the basket of the right side of the counter. Alec give Tony a "Really?" look. Tony chuckles and turn around to the sink to cut two apples that were in the sink. "Angela wants dinner to be a surprise." says Tony while still cutting the apples.

"And what are the apples for anyways? asks Alec.

"Angela thought it would be nice if you guys would feed the horses apple slices while riding the trail." says Tony, who had finished cutting the first apple.

"Your daughter is an amazing girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her in their life." says Alec with a smile.

"Yeah, she is. She's had a few boyfriends before you, but none of them she loved as much as she loves you." says Tony while cutting the second apple.

"She loves me?" Alec asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Well she never says it but I can see the way she looks at you and I see she really does care about you. says Tony while finishing cutting the last apple.

Tony put the apple slices in two plastic bags and puts them into the basket. Alec starts to think about his feelings for Angela and thinks that he could start a life with Angela some day. He smiles at the thought of his future with Angela. Tony notices that Alec is deep in thought and is grinning like an idiot. Tony waves his hand in front of Alec's face. "Alec. Alec. Alec!" says Tony.

Alec gets out of his trance and says "What?"

Tony opens his mouth to say what he was doing but instead says "Nothing."

Alec says "Ok. Well I'm going to talk to Angela."

Alec walks out the back door and sees Angela brushing Ryan's mane. Alec walks over to Angela and pets Ryan's neck. Alec notices that Angela is quiet all of a sudden and he asks her "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I'm just nervous about what could happen after tonight." says Angela.

"Like we decide to run off to Vegas and get married?" Alec says.

Angela laughs and smacks Alec on the arm. Alec smiles at her and asks "Do you want some help brushing Ryan?"

"Sure. There is more brushes in the barn." says Angela.

"Ok, I'll go get one. Be back in a sec." says Alec who walked into the barn.

Angela continues to brush Ryan's mane and hears a branch snap from behind her. Angela looks behind her and sees that no one is there. She starts to get an uneasy feeling that some one was watching her and Alec. She starts to get the feeling that demons are in the area. Alec comes back with a brush and notices that Angela is looking behind her. "Everything ok?" asks Alec.

Angela turns her head when she hears his voice. She notices that he just got back and says "Yeah everything's fine. Just thought I heard someone behind me. I guess it could have been a squirrel." says Angela

Alec shrugs it off and goes over to Ryan and starts to brush him. Angela still has that uneasy feeling but decides to shrug it off. After they brush Ryan and put him back in the barn. "Do you want to go for a walk down the street before we go?" asks Angela.

"Sure let's go." says Alec.

Angela and Alec walk out of the barn and shut the barn door. They start walking towards the front of the house. They take a left and start walking down the street and start talking about tonight. During the walk Alec puts his arm around Angela's waist. Angela starts to get that feeling like they are being watched. Angela shrugs off the feeling and enjoy her time with Alec. When they get back to Angela's house, they separate to get ready for the date. Angela wears a nice light blue blouse and jean shorts. Alec wears a black shirt and black plants. Angela straddles Ryan and Rose and takes them out the barn. Alec grabs the picnic basket and a blanket. He also grabs two Diet Cokes to drink during the picnic and heads out side.

"Ok, I'll help you up on Rose. Give me the basket." says Angela.

Alec hands Angela the basket and puts his foot in one of the foot runes of the saddle. He then swung his other foot over the horse and into the foot rune. Angela gives Alec the basket and does the same thing Alec did to get on the horse. Alec hands Angela the basket and they start riding up the trail. After fifteen minutes of riding on the trail, Angela and Alec get off the horses and feed them the apple slices Tony packed. Angela lays out the blanket for them to sit on. Angela then sets up the candles and lights them. Alec sets up the plates and get the food out of the basket. Angela gets the plastic cups out of the basket and puts Diet Coke in them. They eat the sandwiches and the side dishes the Tony packed. After a half hour of eating and talking, Alec and Angela put everything back in the basket and lay on the blanket and look at the stars. Angela lays her head and Alec's shoulder and Alec puts his arm around Angela.

"I had a really fun time tonight." says Angela.

Alec looks over at her and their eyes meet. Alec starts to lean in and so does Angela. Their lips almost meet when a voice yells out "Alec! What the fuck are you doing here? And what the fuck are dong? And who the fuck is this?"

Alec and Angela jump apart and look behind them and see a girl with black hair and has shadowhunter gear on. Alec starts hyperventilating.

"Izzy?!"

**So Izzy interrupted their date. What do you guys think should happen next? Should Alec explain to the gang and they force him to leave Angela and the life he was living in LA and go back to New York? And if he does leave will he and Angela fall into a depression? Or should he stay in LA with Angela and never leaves LA again? Nisandfeline thanks for the idea on "Catch Alec and Angela on a date" idea. Tell me what you guys think through reviews. And if you guys like it or hate it.**

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thanks the ideas for the story and the reviews. **

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

"Izzy?!" Shock and fear in Alec's voice could be clearly heard. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well after two weeks of not hearing from you; we were going to quit looking for you but then we got a call from Maia and Jordan saying that you're in LA. So Jace, Magnus, Simon, and I packed our bags and came to LA to bring you home. I never imagined you would be on a date with a girl. And who is she." says Izzy.

"My name's Angela. Nice to meet you Izzy." says Angela while holding out her hand for Izzy to shake it.

Izzy walks over to Angela and shakes her hand. After that awkward handshake, Izzy looks at Angela, then at Alec, back at Angela, then back at Alec. "What's going on here?" asks Izzy.

"You're interrupting out date." says Alec while glaring at Izzy.

"You two are on a date? Ok, well I'll be at Luke's. When the dates over come and talk to me please." says Izzy.

"Ok Izzy." says Alec.

Izzy walks over to the trail and leaves. Alec gets up from the blanket and starts pacing. "Alec. Alec calm down. Everything's going to be ok." says Angela

"No everything is not going to be ok. My siblings are here in LA, They brought Simon and Magnus with them; and now I'll have to run away again." says Alec.

"What do you mean by 'run away again'?" asks Angela.

"I ran away from home because my parents were arranging a marriage for me." says Alec.

"You ran away from home?" asks Angela shocked.

"Yes, but durring time I was here I started to forget about my family back in New York." says Alec while walking back over to the blanket and sitting down next to Angela.

"Did you want to forget about your family back in New York?" asks Angela.

"No, I didn't. I was just expecting to be here for a few days, but I never expected to love it here in Los Angeles so much." says Alec.

"I don't care if your from Texas, Germany, or any place in the world. I love you." says Angela completely shocked that she said "I love you" so quickly.

"You love me?" asks Alec.

"Yes, I do. I love you now. I'll love you tomorrow. I'll love you if your siblings drag you back to New York and I never see you again. Hell, if our love story is going to be Romeo and Juliet story then so be it. You are my Romeo and I'm your Juliet." says Angela.

"I love you too. If my siblings do drag me back to New York, will you come after me?" says Alec.

"I don't know." says Angela.

"How do you not know?" asks Alec.

"Maybe your siblings won't drag you back to New York, then we can live here in Los Angeles together. If they do drag you back to New York, then I probably will follow you but just not right away. My dad will make me stay here until he thinks things have settled down. I won't wait for things to settle down, I'll come to New York a few days after you leave. " says Angela who grabbed Alec's hands.

Alec intertwined their fingers and leaned in and kissed her. Angela kissed him back and the kiss became eager and passionate. Angela broke the kiss and nodded. Alec was confused until he realized she was giving him permission to go farther. Alec gently pushed Angela down on the blanket and looked at her with much love shown in his eyes. Angela smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Alec leaned down and their lips met. The kiss didn't last long because a voice shrieked "Alexander!"

Angela and Alec stopped kissing and looked up. Alec's face drained of all color when he saw Magnus standing there with a hurt look on his face. Alec looked at Angela and said "I'm sorry, but I must go and speak with my siblings and friends. I'll call you when I'm done talking to them."

Angela nodded. Alec got up from the blanket and helped Angela up. Alec looked at Magnus and said "I'll meet you at Luke's. Then you can drag me to my sibling so we can talk."

Magnus nodded and walked away on the trail. Alec and Angela cleaned up their picnic and got the horses ready to leave. They rode back to Tony's and Angela grabbed Rose's reigns and said "You go talk to your siblings and get everything straighten out. I'll take care of the horses and the picnic basket."

"I love you. I'll call you as soon as the talk is over." say Alec while walking towards Angela and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Alec walks away and Angela gets the feeling something happened between the guy who showed up and yelled Alec's name and Alec. Alec walks towards Luke's front door and see's Magnus talking to Luke. Magnus see's Alec and says something to Luke. Luke nods his head and heads inside the house. Magnus walks over to Alec and grabbed his arm. Magnus drags Alec down to the street to the house that everyone is hiding out at. Magnus opens the door and pushes Alec inside. Magnus comes into the house and walks into the living room where Jace, Izzy, Simon, Maia, and Jordan are. Alec looks at them and says "You guys better tell me why you came after me."

**I'm going to leave you guys with that. I know the 'Romeo and Juliet' line was cheesy. What do you guys think should happen next? Should Angela, Luke and Tony have a heartfelt talk about what might happen to Alec? Should I include the conversation that is about to happen between Alec and the others? Should Magnus and Angela have an argument over Alec? Should Izzy talk to Angela about Alec? I'm just trying to come up with some possible ideas you guys might like. If any of you have any ideas let me know through reviews. **

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and the ideas for the story. **

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Alec was sitting on a couch in the living room of the house that his siblings, Magnus, Simon, Maia and Jordan were staying in. He was getting yelled at by Magnus, Jace and Izzy. Magnus was standing near the fire-place while Izzy was standing behind the couch across from Alec and Jace was leaning on the wall behind the couch Alec was sitting on. Simon, Maia and Jordan were in the Kitchen eating take out and listening to the conversation that was happening tin the living room.

"Why the hell didn't you call us and tell us where you were?" yelled Izzy.

"Its my life Izzy! I don't need you guys to approve of everything I do!" Alec yelled back at her.

Maia, Jordan and Simon finished eating and walked into the living room and sat down on a couch across from Alec.

"Do you even know how worried I was!" yelled Magnus.

Izzy, Jace, Simon, Maia, Jordan looked at Magnus with a look that said "What about us?" Magnus got a feeling that if he didn't change his sentence then he would get yelled at for not including the others. Magnus hesitated before saying "I mean, how worried we were."

"Nice save." says Jace. "Look we were so worried about you. We thought that you were either dead somewhere or turned into either a werewolf or vampire. Maryse and Robert contacted the Clave and they send an alert out to every country in the world." Jace walked over to the couch Alec was siting on and sat down next to him. "After two weeks of no leads, no contact and no evidence that you might be alive; the Clave gave up on the search. Maryse and Robert begged the Clave to allow them to look for you on their own time. The Clave gave them two weeks. Now that we found you, we can all go back to New York and you can explain to us why you didn't contact us."

"Look, I'm sorry I worried you all and I know you all want me to come back to New York but I'm happy here." says Alec.

"How can you be happy here? You're being held hostage by a teenage girl." says Magnus.

Alec was trying to keep his anger hidden but after Magnus said that about Angela, his anger was showing now. Alec stood up and while walking over to Magnus he said "Why do you care who I'm with? You dumped me and the moment you hear that I'm missing or hurt you suddenly want to help? You never told me about your past! You kept everything about you a secret. You basically handed me over to Camille."

Magnus scowled at Alec and said "I know that wouldn't tell you anything about my past but-"

Magnus never got to finish his sentence because Izzy said "You two can talk about your relationship later. Alec, if you don't come home with us then mom and dad will have to come here and drag you home. They probably already alerted the Clave that we had a lead. If you don't come home with us then the Clave is going to think that we were lying about the lead."

"You're not mom so you can't tell me what I can and can't do." says Alec.

"Alec, if you don't come back to New York with us then mom and dad will get the Clave involved. Then the Clave will force you to come back to New York." says Izzy.

Alec turns toward Jace and says "Jace, can you or Izzy at least talk to Angela and get to know her a little better, then can you guys decide to let me stay here or go back to New York with you?"

Jace thinks about that option for a minute then walks over to Izzy and whispers something in her ear then walks into the kitchen. She nods her head and follows Jace into the kitchen. Alec walks over to the couch he was sitting on earlier and waits for Jace and Izzy to come back into the room. After about a half hour of waiting, Alec had fallen asleep on the couch. Maia and Simon had also fallen asleep and Jordan and Magnus were standing by the fire-place looking at the three sleeping figures in front of them. Magnus was looking at Alec sleeping and thought he looked like an angel while he was sleeping. Jordan noticed that Magnus staring at Alec and looked at Alec and said "You know maybe if you would've told him more about your past then he wouldn't have gone to your ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah I know." says Magnus.

Jace and Izzy come back into the living room and wake up Alec, Simon and Maia. Izzy looks at Jace who just nodded and said "Ok we've agreed that tomorrow I'm going over to Angela's house and I'm going to talk to her about what she thinks is best for you."

"Ok, that's all I ask of you. I bet once you get to know her I bet you'll really like." says Alec.

Magnus narrows his eyes and thinks that he should have his own little talk with Angela.

* * *

Back at Angela's house, Angela's on the couch watching TV with Luke and her dad. Angela wasn't paying attention to what they were watching because her mind kept drifting towards Alec and his siblings. Angela sighed and looked towards the door.

"He's probably going to stay with his siblings wherever their staying." says Luke.

Angela jumps and turns her head to look at Luke and her dad. "What makes you think that I'm waiting for him to come over?"

"You've looked at the door for the past hour." says Luke while turning his head to look at her.

"Well I'm worried about him." says Angela .

"Ang if he was going to come over, don't you think he would have texted you?" says Tony.

"Well if my boyfriend is talking with his siblings and deciding on if he's going back to New York or not, I should be there. Don't you think so?" says Angela.

"Ok, since when is he your boyfriend? And no you shouldn't be there because they are working it out themselves. It's a family matter so him and his siblings should work it out." says Tony.

"What about their friends? They're in on the conversation." says Angela

A knock at the front door interrupted their conversation. They all looked at the door confused. They look at each other like one of them should know who's at the door.

"Did any of you order a pizza?" asks Angela.

"No." says Luke.

"I would've told you if I did." says Tony.

Angela gets up from the couch and walks over to the front door. She opens the door and sees a tall skinny Asian man standing there.

"Hi are you Angela?" asks the Asian man.

"Yes?" says Angela.

"I'm Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec's ex-boyfriend. We need to talk." says Magnus.

**So Magnus and Angela are going to have a little chat. What do you guys think should happen in this chat? Will Magnus threaten Angela to stay away from Alec? What do you will happen with the talk with Izzy? Will Angela tell Izzy that Magnus came to talk to her? If Angela does tell Izzy about the talk with Magnus what will Izzy do? Will Angela and Alec stay together? Will Alec go back to New York or stay in LA? Tell me what you guys think should happen.**

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and the ideas for the story.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Angela just stared at Magnus with shock. She knew that Alec had been in a relationship before her but she never imagined that Alec would've been with a boy. Angela didn't know what to say at this very moment. Right in front of her was Alec's ex.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or invite me inside?" asked Magnus.

"Oh yeah. Come in." says Angela.

Magnus walks into the house and sees Luke and Tony sitting on the couch. Luke looks at Magnus and stands up.

"Magnus." says Luke.

"Luke what a surprise." says Magnus while holding out his hand for Luke to shake it.

Luke shakes Magnus' hand and gestures to Tony while saying "This is Tony, Angela's father."

Tony holds his hand out for Magnus to shake it and Magnus shakes it.

"I would like to speak to Angela alone please." says Magnus.

"Ok, we can go out on the patio and talk." says Angela.

Magnus and Angela go out on the patio. After moments of awkward silence, Angela says "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to break up with Alec and stay away from Alec." says Magnus, who is glaring at Angela.

"Wait what?" says Angela.

"Your poisoning his brain and you're hurting his family." says Magnus.

"How am I poisoning his brain and hurting his family?" asks Angela.

"His family wants him to come home and he wants to stay here." says Magnus.

"Well it's his choice." says Angela.

"Alec's family, his friends, his whole life is in New York." says Magnus.

Angela get closer to Magnus and says "You're just saying that because-"

"Because why?" asks Magnus.

"Because you're still in love with Alec and you can't handle the fact that he's in love with me." says Angela.

Magnus can't contain his anger anymore so he grabs her hair and presses her to the side of the barn and says "You better just stay away from Alec. He's mine and he will always be mine."

Magnus let go of her hair and walks away. Angela let's go of a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. She touches the part of her hair that Magnus grabbed and then moves her hand away from the spot. She realizes that Magnus had a tough grip on her hair. She goes back into the house and see's Luke and her dad still siting on the couch. They turn their heads to look at her.

"How did the talk go?" asks Luke.

"It was fine. I'm going to bed." says Angela.

"Ok." says Luke and her dad.

Angela goes up stairs and her starts to get a little scared from what Magnus said. Angela changes into her pajamas and goes to bed. She sleeps with her face on the side of her pillow. The back of her head still hurts from Magnus' death grip. In the morning her head still hurts and she has a headache. She goes downstairs to see her dad cooking breakfast.

"Hey you went to bed pretty early last night." says Tony.

"Yeah, I was tired." says Angela.

They hear the doorbell go off and Angela goes to answer the door. She see's Alec's sister Izzy standing there.

"Hi Angela can we talk?" asks Izzy.

Angela walks out the front door and shuts the door behind her.

"Are you here to threaten me like Magnus Bane?" asks Angela.

"Wait what?" asks Izzy.

"Magnus didn't tell you that he came over here and talked to me?" asks Angela.

"No, he didn't. Jace and I agreed that I would come this morning and talk to you. Magnus must have come up with a plan to meet with you alone." says Izzy.

"Yeah and he grabbed the back of my head by the hair and pressed me to the barn and threatened me." says Angela while walking over to the bench swing in front the house.

Izzy comes over to the bench swing and sits down next to her. "Look Angela, Magnus and Alec went out for a long time. They were really close and they really loved each other. Alec was really in love with Magnus and had slept him." says Izzy.

"Were they serious?" asks Angela.

"I think that Alec should talk to you about the relationship." says Izzy.

"What do you want to talk about?" asks Angela.

"Alec." says Izzy.

"I love him. I would never want to keep him from his family. I would never want to destroy your family." says Angela.

"My family is already destroyed. My parents divorced after the war against Jonathan Morgenstern, my little brother was murdered by Jonathan Morgenstern. Our family is anything but normal." says Izzy.

"Alec told me about Max and I'm so sorry." says Angela.

"It's my brother's decision on whether or not to come back to New York with us. My parents want him to come back home. It's like him running away brought our family closer together. For once our parents weren't trying to prove themselves to anyone, they only cared about our family." says Izzy.

"I only want what's best for Alec and if him going back to New York is the only way for your family to happy, then I'll let him go. If you let him stay here then he'll be happy." says Angela.

"I know. I know." says Izzy. "Alec said that if I get to know you better than I might have a good idea on why he wants to stay in LA."

"Ok." says Angela.

Angela and Izzy sit on the bench swing for 2 hours talking. Izzy got to know Angela better because Angela talked about her past and her favorite hobbies. Angela got know Izzy better because she talked about her favorite hobbies and they realized they had a lot in common. They made a day to go shopping with Alicia, Maia and Jasmine. Izzy suggested that they should drag Jace, Alec, Simon and Jordan along to carry their bags. After they talked, Angela went back inside to have breakfast and invited Izzy to come in and have some breakfast also. Izzy accepted Angela's offer and went inside her house where Angela introduce Izzy to her dad. After breakfast, Izzy walked back to the house where everyone was staying at. Izzy walked into the house and saw in the living room that Maia and Jordan were cuddling on the couch. She also saw Alec and Jace talking in front of the fireplace. Simon was on the couch waiting for Izzy to come back. Magnus just walked in from the kitchen with take out in his hand. Izzy knew she had stay calm when she talked to Magnus about threatening Angela but she was mad that he threatened her new best friend that she couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" asked Izzy.

All the boys but Magnus looked at her and said "We didn't do anything."

"Not you guys. I'm talking to him." says Izzy while pointing at Magnus.

"What did I do?" asks Magnus without looking at Izzy.

"I go over to Angela's this morning to talk to her and after we were on her front porch she asked me if I was there to threaten her like you did." says Izzy.

Alec looks at Magnus and asks "You threatened my girlfriend!?"

"Magnus, Izzy and I were going to handle this. Why would you do that?" says Jace.

"I did it because that chick needs to stay away from Alec." says Magnus.

"Is that why you grabbed the back of her hair and pressed her against the side of the barn and threatened her?" asked Izzy.

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing and asked "You did what to her?"

Magnus walks over to Alec and takes Alec's hands in his and says "Alec what I did was for us."

"No Magnus what you did was for you." says Alec.

Alec walks out of the living room and goes to the front door. He opens the front door and walks out of the house.

**So Alec knows that Magnus and Angela have met and Magnus threatened her. Alicia and Jasmine are going to meet Alec's sibling and friends in one of the next few chapters. 1seddiefan thanks for the ideas, I'll use them in the next few chapters. If you guys have anymore ideas let me know.**

**Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I have another chapter for you all. This is going to be a heartfelt chapter. There are some spoilers from COFH. Thanks for all the ideas, I'm trying to figure out which chapters to put them in.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Angela started watching TV after Izzy left. She wasn't paying attention to what she was watching because she was worried about Alec. Angela sighed and picked up the remote to change the channel. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Alec standing there. She gave him a sad smile.

"Hey." says Alec.

"Hi." says Angela.

Alec took a step forward and gathered her in a hug. He put her hand on the back of her head. She felt the pain from the spot where Magnus grabbed her hair and pushed Alec away. Alec gave her a sad confused look.

"Sorry. My head still hurts from where Magnus grabbed me." says Angela.

"He never should have come here to talk to you. Where were your dad and Luke when this happened?" says Alec.

"He came here and told us that he wanted to talk to me alone. We went on the patio to talk and he just glared at me and told me to stay away from you." says Angela.

Then why did he grab you?" asks Alec.

"I said he was jealous of us and he got pissed." says Angela.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you." says Alec.

Angela didn't say anything. She just walked back to the couch to watch some more TV. Alec shut the front door and walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Angela. He grabbed the TV remote and turned off the TV. Alec sighed looked at Angela.

"I know you are probably confused about the relationship between Magnus and I." says Alec.

"What was the relationship like? Were you guys serious?" asks Angela.

"Do you want me to start at the beginning?" asks Alec.

"Yes, please." says Angela

"Well, we met at one of his parties. He told me to call him and I wasn't planning on calling him. He got a call from Hodge my old tutor and was told I was severely injured while demon hunting. The demon was a greater demon and it was about to attack Jace when I jumped in front of him and got attacked instead. He healed me and I decided to start acting on my feeling for him. I went over to his place to talk to him and we set up a date. I told him that I had never kissed anyone before and so then when I was leaving he kissed me." says Alec avoiding eye contact.

"So he was your first kiss?" asked Angela.

"Yes he was. We started to date secretly for a while and that was great. It was great for a while and I started to fall in love with him. After a while, Magnus felt like I was denying our relationship so he stopped talking to me for a few weeks. I confronted him in Idris and he told me he loved me." says Alec.

He looked at Angela and saw that she was looking at her hands in her lap. "Clary, Jace's girlfriend made an Alliance rune that would combine the powers between downworlders and shadowhunters. We were about to fight Valentine Morgenstern with downworlders, I asked him to be my partner and then I kissed him in front of the Clave and my parents." says Alec.

"What did your parents think? Of you being gay?" asked Angela.

"My mom was ok with it and my dad wasn't at first. He got used to after the war with Jonathan Morgenstern. After the war with Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus and I went on a vacation around the world. We saw a lot on the vacation and we enjoyed every moment of it. While on the vacation, we had sex for the first time." says Alec while looking at his hands.

Angela looked at him and opened her mouth but closes it because she decided to keep whatever she was going to say to herself.

"Our vacation was cut short when his ex-girlfriend Camille Belcourt, a vampire who was the leader of the New York clan." says Alec.

"Was?" asks Angela.

"She was murdered by Maureen Brown." says Alec.

"Who is that?" asked Angela.

"She was some girl who was in love with Simon. She was crazy." says Alec.

"Ok." says Angela chuckling.

"Anyways she would only talk to Magnus so we had to cut the vacation short. After she talked to Magnus, she remained in the Sanctuary for a few days. She escaped one night and we didn't know where she went. I found her chained up at some old abandon hotel. Lilith had imprisoned her. I feed her only to know who Will Herondale, she didn't answer me." says Alec.

"Why did you want to know who he was?" asked Angela.

"I thought that Magnus was only dating me because I looked like Will. She sent someone to me and gave me a place to meet her. I met her at the site a few times to know about Magnus' past. I started to distance myself from Magnus. Little did I know that she told Magnus that I was going to see her and talk about his past. She gave him address of the place and he was already there. He broke up with me and told me that he never wanted to see me or my family again. He broke my heart and I was devastated." says Alec with tears starting to form in his eyes.

Angela notices this and takes one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. He looks up at her and smiles.

"You don't have to tell anymore if you don't want to." says Angela.

"I want to. My family and I went to Idris a few weeks later and he came by the Institute and said goodbye. We talked and he kissed me but said that the kiss was a mistake. A few days later he and the other downworlder representatives where take to Edom because the fairies were working with Jonathan Morgenstern and had kidnaped all the representatives. Edom is basically Hell. Jonathan Morgenstern was there with his army of dark shadowhunters. We found everyone that was taken but Raphael was killed." says Alec.

"Who is that? Alicia mentioned that name before but she never told me who he was." says Angela.

"He was in charge of the New York clan while Camille was away." Alec said while wiping the tears that had fallen.

"It's ok. You don't have to me anymore." says Angela.

"After we found everyone, we tried to escape but then we were cornered and forced into a room with Jonathan Morgenstern. He told us that Clary decided to become the queen of Hell. We were forced to kneel in front of her. Jonathan was going to make her kiss him in front of us. She was in his arms and he was preparing to kiss her when she stabbed him with their family sword. Clary had put a rune on it to put the heavenly fire that was inside of Jace." said Alec while avoiding eye contact.

"Jace had heavenly fire inside of him? How did that happen?" asked Angela shocked.

"That is a story for another time." says Alec chuckling. "Jonathan died and so did the dark shadowhunters. Everyone was stuck there because Jonathan shut the door to Hell. We were going to be stuck there forever if Magnus hadn't called his father."

"Whose his father?" asked Angela with curiosity heard in her voice.

"Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell." says Alec.

"Wow, continue please." says Angela.

"After Magnus summoned his father, he sent Jocelyn and Luke back with Jonathan's body. He wanted Magnus' immortality but Simon volunteered for Magnus's father to take his immortality at the last-minute. Asdmodeus took Simons memories of the shadowhunter world instead of his immortality. Months went by before we saw Simon again. Of course he didn't remember us. After Magnus had a talk with Simon, he came to Luke and Jocelyn's wedding and started to remember a bit at a time. Magnus asked me if I wanted to get back together and I told him that I wasn't sure and needed time to think about it." says Alec.

"Well, that's good." says Angela while scooting closer to Alec.

Alec looked at her and smiled. Magnus was standing behind them watching them through the window. While he was watching them, he started to regret threatening and hurting Angela. Magnus started to think maybe Alec would be happy with Angela.

**Magnus saw them. Angela and the girls are going on their shopping trip in the next chapter. Angela will ask the ask the girls what they think Alec should do. Jordan, Simon, Alec and Jace ****are** **going to**** hang out while the girls are out. Alec might ask the guys what they think he should do. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Magnus in the next chapter. Magnus might talk to Luke in the next chapter. If you guys have anymore ideas let me know. If you guys like it or hate it let me know.**

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for all the ideas and reviews. I will try to fit all your ideas in the story.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Angela woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She and Alec had talked everything out last night. He told her about his and Magnus' relationship. After he told her she felt like she could trust him more. She knew that telling the person you're dating about your past relationships was hard to do. She had been in his shoes before. She had a boyfriend before and his name was Sam. He was 5 years older than her but she loved him with all her heart. He loved her and they dated for a year. After a while he felt like they were taking too slow in their relationship. He tried to get her to sleep with him but every time he tried she refused to do it. She felt like she wasn't ready to sleep with him yet, so she would wait for what she felt was the right time. The last time he tried and she refused, they got into a huge fight which resulted in him storming out of her house. Angela regretted what she said and went over to his place to apologize. When she got there, she found him drunk and in bed with another woman. Angela was so heartbroken that she dumped him and hasn't dated anyone since then.

Angela got ready to go shopping with Izzy and Maia. She called Jazmine and invited her to come along. Angela went downstairs to see that her dad wasn't in the kitchen making breakfast. She saw a note on the counter that said "Got called in today, enjoy your day at the mall. See you tonight. Love you, Dad."

Angela sighed and got a bowl out of the cabinet and filled it with cereal. She sat on a stool, at the counter eating her cereal and was thinking about Alec. She was almost done with her breakfast when she heard a knock at the door. She got off the stool and walked to the front door. She opened it and saw that no one was there. She looked down and saw a vase full of yellow roses. She picked up the vase and brought it into the house. She put more water into the vase and noticed a small card sticking out or the flowers. She took the card and opened it. The card said that the flowers were from Magnus and that he wanted to get to know Angela better. She was surprised that Magnus would send her yellow roses. Angela was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Izzy and Maia at the front door.

"Angela!" yelled Izzy.

Angela jumped at the sound of Izzy's voice and turned to look at Izzy and Maia. She blinked three times before saying "What?"

"Are you ok?" asked Maia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got these yellow roses from Magnus." says Angela gesturing to the vase of roses.

"He sent you yellow roses?" asked Maia.

"Yeah, he did." says Angela

"I read online that yellow roses mean friendship." says Maia.

"So, Magnus is trying to make a peace-offering? asked Angela.

"I guess. Well as much as I would love to stay here and talk about Magnus trying to make a peace-offering, let's go to the mall." says Izzy.

"Ok." says Maia and Angela simultaneously.

Angela emptied her bowl of cereal and put the bowl in the dish washer. She grabbed her purse and followed Maia and Izzy out the front door. They got into Angela's car and went to pick up Jazmine. Jazmine was waiting outside of the Los Angeles pack site near the mall. Jazmine told Angela that the building that the werewolves were staying in was an abandoned apartment building. Jazmine got into Angela's car and Angela introduced Maia and Izzy to Jazmine.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Maia

"We meet at one of Jay's parties." says Jazmine.

"Who's Jay?" asks Izzy.

"Jay's the High Warlock of Los Angeles." says Angela.

"Anyways, Angela was trying to get rid of the pack's second in command because he wouldn't stop flirting with her. He was totally drunk and didn't realize what he was doing. So after she tried to get him to leave he alone, she punched him in the face. He fell backward and landed on top of a faerie. The faerie then push him into the bar. The faerie then walked over to him and dumped her drink on him. We were standing next to each other when she dumped the drink on him, we looked at each other and started laughing so hard. After we controlled our laughter, we planned more ways to people at the party who were drunk in trouble with other guests and have been best friends ever since." says Jazmine

"By the way Jazmine, I got a call from Alicia and she told me that you dumped your boyfriend." says Angela.

"Yeah, I did." says Jazmine.

"Why?" asked Maia.

"He said some things that were insulting to Angela and her family. I can't be with someone who insults my friend and her family." says Jazmine.

"That's a good reason." says Izzy.

"What did he say about me and my family?" asks Angela.

"You don't want to know." says Jazmine.

Angela looked at Jazmine through the mirror and saw that Jazmine was looking out the widow and avoiding eye contact. They got to the mall and parked the car. They all got out of the car and Jazmine walked with Angela towards the doors of the mall. Izzy and Maia walked together and talked while they walked.

"What do you think Jazmine's ex said about Angela and her family?" asks Izzy.

"I don't know but lets not get in the middle of it." says Maia.

The girls went to several stores and bought some cute outfits. Angela bought three of the four cute dresses that Izzy forced her try on. Maia picked out five cute shirts for Jazmine to try on and Jazmine bought three of them. After shopping for an hour the girls went to the food court. Izzy and Maia got Chinese food, while Angela and Jazmine got slices of pizza.

"So Angela, what do you will happen between you and Alec if he goes back to New York?" asks Maia.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I would wait a week after he left to come to New York and live in the Institute with him and his family." says Angela.

"I think that's a good idea." says Izzy.

"Why would you leave Los Angeles?" asks Jazmine.

"I would want to be with the man I love. We would be happy together." says Angela.

"Besides they might get married one day." says Izzy.

Angela chokes on her pop and starts coughing. After she stops coughing, she looks at Izzy and says "I wouldn't go that far yet."

"Why not?" asks Izzy.

"First of all, we're too young, second, I'm not sure your parents would want Alec to marry me, and thirdly, I'm not sure we will last that long." says Angela.

"Our parents will love you. They will want you to stay at the Institute with us." says Izzy.

"If I were you I would be careful around Magnus." says Maia.

"Why?" asks Angela.

"He still loves Alec and I know that he will try anything to get Alec back." says Maia.

"He sent me yellow roses. You told me that yellow roses mean friendship." says Angela.

"He might be trying to get her to trust him and then he's going to hurt her by taking Alec from her." says Jazmine.

"Would he do that?" asks Angela worried.

"Yes, he would." says Maia.

Angela starts to think that Jazmine is right and Magnus is trying to get her to trust him and become his friend, then steal Alec from her. Angela starts to think that Magnus might be planning something big and Angela was going to be the one getting hurt in the end.

* * *

Back at the hideout house, Jace, Simon, Alec and Jordan were hanging out in the living room. They were talking about Angela and Alec's decision about staying in LA or going back to New York.

"What do you think Angela's going to do if you go if you go back to New York?" asks Jordan.

"I don't know. She might come back to New York with us or she might stay her in LA with her dad." says Alec.

"I can't believe that you found someone likes thing you like." says Simon.

"She is an amazing girl. Once you get to know her, you'll love her." says Alec.

"Did she ever say what happened to her mom?" asks Jace.

"She said that her mom left them when she was three-years-old. Angela hasn't heard or seen her mom since." says Alec.

"That has to be hard for teenage girl. She probably wants to find her." says Jordan.

"Her dad said that Angela has asked him many times before about finding her but he's been avoiding it until he thinks she's ready." says Alec.

"He's probably never going to find her mom." says Jace.

Jordan's phone beeps and he looks at his phone and sees that he got a text from Maia.

"Maia says that Magnus sent Angela yellow roses this morning. The girls think that Magnus is trying to get on Angela's good side and trying to be Angela's friend then will steal Alec from Angela." says Jordan.

"Magnus would do that. I mean, he would try to become her friend and then turn his back on her and steal her boyfriend." says Jace.

"Magnus would never do that! If he's trying to become Angela's friend and you guys are trying to say that he's deceiving her!" yells Alec.

"If he loves you enough, he will!" yells Jace.

"You seriously can't be defending him!" says Jordan.

"I know that he's my ex but I still care about him." says Alec.

"Look, he's either trying to trick her and get you all to himself or really wants to be her friend and let her have you." says Simon.

"What am I going to do?" asks Alec.

"You have to figure that out yourself." says Jace.

**The next chapter is going to have a conversation between Magnus and Luke. Izzy and Jace are going to confront Magnus about hurting Angela. The chapters after that are going to be the decision-making chapters. Angela and Alec are going to figure out their relationship. Alec will decide to stay in LA or go back to New York. Magnus might try and get Alec back. 1seddiefan thanks for the idea of the yellow roses. If you guys have anymore ideas let me know.**

**Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I have a new chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Magnus was sitting on Luke's couch in Luke's living room while Luke sat in a chair next to the couch.

"Magnus I think that you should leave Alec and Angela's relationship alone." says Luke.

"Why?" asks Magnus.

"Alec is happy with Angela. The first moment they met, I knew there was a connection." says Luke.

"Alec still loves me. He's just lying to Angela about his feelings for her." says Magnus.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that." says Luke.

Magnus knew that Luke was right. After the war, Magnus told Alec that he wanted to get back together but Alec wasn't sure what he wanted. Magnus tolled Alec he would wait for him but Magnus knew that Alec might not get back together with Magnus while he had Angela in his life.

"Angela is a nice girl." says Luke.

"She stole my boyfriend." says Magnus.

"You dumped Alec." says Luke.

"I realized after we got back from Edom that I want him back." says Magnus.

"If he didn't know what he wanted then you should have asked him before he ran away." says Luke.

"We didn't know he was going to run away." says Magnus.

"I know but he seems really happy with Angela." says Luke while getting up from the couch and going over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Not for long." says Magnus while thinking of a way to get Alec back.

* * *

It was 6:30 when Izzy and Maia returned to the hideout after shopping with Angela and Jazmine. They walked through the front door laughing and talking about how much fun they had. They walked into the living room and saw Jace, Alec, Simon, and Jordan eating takeout.

"I take it you guys had fun with Angela today." says Jace.

"We had a blast." says Izzy while sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Angela is so cool. I wouldn't mind her coming back to New York with us." says Maia.

"Alec might need to marry this girl." says Simon.

Alec's face got scarlet red after what Simon said. Alec knew that Izzy and Angela would get along very well but the thought of marrying Angela never crossed his mind.

Magnus walked though the door when Simon said Alec should marry Angela and decided that he needed to get on Angela's good side and then figure out a way to get Alec back. Magnus shut the door and sat down next to Izzy.

"I have a date with Angela now, so I'll see you guys later." says Alec.

Alec walked to the front door and looked at the group in the living room. He saw Izzy and Jace glaring at Magnus. Alec knew that Magnus was about to get yelled at by both Izzy and Jace. He opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Magnus Bane. What were you thinking when you went over to Angela's house and threatened her?" asks Izzy glaring at Magnus.

"She needs to stay away from Alec." says Magnus.

"I thought you were trying to be her friend because you sent her yellow roses." says Izzy.

"Don't yellow roses represent friendship?" asks Jace.

"Yes, they do." says Izzy.

"If you sent her flowers and are trying to be her friend, then why do you hate her so much?" asks Jace.

"She stole my boyfriend!" exclaims Magnus.

"You dumped Alec!" exclaims Izzy.

"After the fight in Edom, I realized it was a mistake to dump Alec!" yelled Magnus.

"Angela's friend Jazmine was right when she said you were trying to be Angela's friend and have her trust you. Then if we go back to New York without Angela, you were going to steal Alec from her." says Izzy.

After Izzy said that, Magnus couldn't contain his anger anymore. "He still loves me! I know he does! He's only dating Angela to make me jealous!" Magnus yells.

"Alec does love her Magnus! We all can see it! Your just jealous of her!" yells Jace.

"I'm not jealous of her!" yells Magnus.

The three continue to yell at each other and argue. The argument continues for two hours and an hour after the argument started, Maia and Jordan decided that they had enough of the argument and decided to find Alec and Angela.

"We're going to go find Alec and Angela and hang out with them. You want to come?" Maia asks Simon.

"No I'm fine here." says Simon.

"Ok." says Maia.

Maia and Jordan walk towards the front door and open the front door and slip out without being noticed by Izzy, Magnus and Jace.

* * *

Alec walks over to Angela's house and knocks on the front door. Alec stands there for a minute before the door opens and he sees Angela standing there.

"Hey." says Alec.

"Hey, come on in." says Angela.

Angela moves aside so Alec can come in. Alec walks through the door and walks over to the couch and sits down. Angela comes over to the couch and sits down next to Alec.

"Izzy told us that she and Maia had fun shopping today with you and Jazmine." say Alec.

"Yeah, they were really nice to us." says Angela.

"Where do you want o go tonight?" asks Alec.

"I was thinking that we just walk the trail and go back to the spot where your sister saw us almost kiss. We would bring a blanket and just lay there gazing at the stars." says Angela.

"I'm fine with that." says Alec.

"I'll get some blankets and we can go." says Angela.

Alec goes out the back door and sits on one of the patio chairs and waits for Angela. Angela grabs two blanks and gets two flashlights, then heads towards the back door. Alec get up from the chair when Angela walks out of the house.

"Wait." says Angela.

"What?" asks Alec.

"It might get cold a little later, so we might need jackets. I'll grab some from the house." says Angela.

Angela goes back into the house and grabs two jackets. She goes back outside where Alec is and they walk on the trail for a half hour until they get to the spot where they had their picnic the other night. They lay down the blanket and lay on top of it. They stare at the stars and not say a word about what might happen the next few days. Angela knows that Alec will have to go back to New York but he was acting like he was going to stay in LA.

"Hey Alec?" says Angela.

"Yeah?" asks Alec.

Before a word could come out of Angela's mouth they hear a voice that said "There you two are!"

They sit up and look toward where the voice came from and saw Maia and Jordan standing in the opening towards the trail.

"Hey guys." says Angela.

"What are you two doing here?" asks Alec.

"We got tired of hearing Izzy and Jace yell at Magnus, so we left and came to find you two to hang out." says Maia.

"We have an extra blank that you guys can lay on." says Angela.

Angela offers the blanket to Maia and Jordan. Maia takes the blanket and lays it out. Maia and Jordan lay on it and gaze at the stars like Angela and Alec were before they arrived.

"What do you guys think is going to happen in the next few days?" asks Angela.

"I don't know" Alec, Jordan and Maia say simultaneously.

They laid therefor another hour gazing at the stars thinking about the future.

**The next chapter will be the decision chapter. I might throw a twist in the story. If you guys have anymore ideas for the story let me know. 1seddiefan thanks for the idea of star gazing and Izzy and Jace arguing with Magnus in this chapter.**

**Review please.**


End file.
